


Orphans - Haikyuu TPN au

by nanamitoes_s



Category: Haikyuu!!, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Anime)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emma is Shoyo, F/F, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Norman is Sugawara, Ray is Kuroo, TPN AU, The Promised Neverland Anime Spoilers, Transgender Hinata Shouyou, and i need to watch season 2 lol-, author-chan is lazy, i haven't read the manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamitoes_s/pseuds/nanamitoes_s
Summary: ⚠️ TPN SPOILERS ⚠️Ray, Norman, and Emma escaped from the orphanage with the rest and ran far away, they decided to split up so if Isabella finds one of them she won't know where the rest are. The three had to split up too and left. They changed everything about theirselves.And years later, they meet again...Originally from my wattpad: @nanamitoes___
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**HAIKYUU TPN AU**

⚠️ **SPOILERS FOR TPN BE WARNED** ⚠️

𝕋ℍ𝔼 𝕄𝔸𝕀ℕ 𝕋ℍℝ𝔼𝔼

ʜɪɴᴀᴛᴀ ꜱʜᴏʏᴏ  
ᴀᴋᴀ  
ᴇᴍᴍᴀ

  
  
ꜱᴜɢᴀᴡᴀʀᴀ ᴋᴏᴜꜱʜɪ  
ᴀᴋᴀ  
ɴᴏʀᴍᴀɴ

  
ᴋᴜʀᴏᴏ ᴛᴇᴛꜱᴜʀᴏᴜ  
ᴀᴋᴀ  
ʀᴀʏ

  
𝕋ℍ𝔼 𝕆𝕋ℍ𝔼ℝ𝕊

ᴋᴀɢᴇʏᴀᴍᴀ ᴛᴏʙɪᴏ

  
ᴛꜱᴜᴋɪꜱʜɪᴍᴀ ᴋᴇɪ

  
ʏᴀᴍᴀɢᴜᴄʜɪ ᴛᴀᴅᴀꜱʜɪ

  
ꜱᴀᴡᴀᴍᴜʀᴀ ᴅᴀɪᴄʜɪ

  
ᴋᴏᴢᴜᴍᴇ ᴋᴇɴᴍᴀ

  
**THE OTHER** **HAIKYUU** **CHARACTERS WILL BE IN HERE THESE ARE J** **UST** **THE MOST** **IMPORTANT** **ONES!!!**

**WARNINGS:**

**_MAJOR TPN SPOILERS_ **

**_TRANS!HINATA_ **

**_THERE WILL BE SOME PTSD AND FLASHBACKS_ **

**_PANIC ATTACKS_ **

**THATS IT!**

**ENJOY READING!**


	2. ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ

They ran faster and faster, not caring about how tired their legs were getting.

"We're getting close to a town or something! I can see buildings!" Norman yelled.

They ran there, quicker than ever.

"I.... think... mom.... won't.... find.... us...." Ray said in between breaths.

Emma giggled a bit "You're gonna jinx it Ray"

He rolled his eyes "I don't care anymore, I need to rest..." he fell to the ground.

"So, what are we gonna do now? Where are we gonna go?" Norman asked.

"We'll need to split up"

They both looked at Ray, their eyes widening.

"But-"

"It's the only way we'll be safe! She'll expect us all to be in the same place! If we split up then it'll be harder to find us all!" he exclaimed.

Norman took a deep breath "Alright... where are you planning to go?"

"Tokyo" he answered right away.

"It's a big place, lots of people. It would be hard to find me there"

Norman nodded, sighing. Then, they heard sniffling.

They turned their heads and say Emma, who had tears running down her face.

"Emma-"

"I-I don't want to leave you guys!" she sobbed.

The two boys smiled sadly and hugged her.

"It's alright, maybe one day we'll meet again...."

Emma cried harder "B-But I w-wanted to be w-with you g-guys forever!"

"We have to be safe, I'm sorry Emma..."

Ray pulled away from the hugs and got his stuff "I-I'm gonna go now... see you guys again soon hopefully"

"R-Ray!"

The black haired male ruffled her hair "Bye Emma. I hope I see you again one day"

"Norman" he faced the other male "Be safe. You too Emma. I'll miss you..."

"Ray! P-Please don't g-go!"

He waved goodbye and walked away, starting his journey to Tokyo.

"RAY!"

But it was too late, he was too far away to hear the sobbing and pleading of Emma.

"Emma..." Norman faced her, holding both of her hands.

She looked back at him "Norman, p-please...."

"One day, I'll find you again. I promise...." he smiled sweetly at her, trying his best not to cry.

"M-Make sure to change your name, age, anything you can, okay? T-Try not to let her find you"

Emma sobbed "N-No, N-Norman... d-don't go..."

"I believe in you E-Emma, good luck" he hugged her again.

Norman grabbed his belongings and sent a smile to Emma before leaving.

And Emma was there, without her best friends, sobbing and crying.

Hoping they'll see each other again one day.

**One day....**


	3. 63194

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For plot reasons Kuroo and Suga faked their ages because um yes please don't question it-
> 
> Also this will probably be a lot more different than Haikyuu so yeah
> 
> The Kageyama and Hinata match in middle school never happened in this fic

**A Few Years Later...**  
  
Shoyo groaned, waking up.

"Great, yet another nightmare..." he mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes.

It's been years since the escape, Hinata was taken in by a sweet lady a few days after Norman and Ray left.

2 years later, he was having problems with his gender identity, his 'mother' helped him with that though and they can to the conclusion that he was trans. She was fully accepting of Shoyo and helped pay for whatever he needed. She even helped him raise enough money for surgery.

He couldn't be more grateful honestly, she was the best, probably better than Isabella.

He was free from the orphanage.

But he wished his best friends were still with him.

"Shoyo! You gotta get ready! You're gonna be late for school!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" he called, getting out of bed and going to get changed into his school uniform.

**Karasuno**

**Morning Practice**

Hinata walked into the gym, dodging past a flying ball that Kageyama threw at him.

"Boke! You're late!" he yelled at him.

Shoyo chuckled "Sorry, I overslept"

"You-"

"Leave him alone, Kageyama. Everyone oversleeps sometimes, it's fine" Sugawara said.

Right, Sugawara.

Shoyo felt odd vibes coming from him, like he knew him from somewhere.

Well, he did remind him of Norman a lot.

Not just his looks, also his personality. He was kind, and smart, and sweet.

Just like Norman.

He reminded Shoyo of him so much, it was scary.

"Thanks Sugawara" he smiled brightly at the setter.

Suga stared at him, like he was lost in thought.

That was another thing, Suga was always staring at him, it wasn't creepy, it was just confusing.

Why would he stare at _him?_ He wasn't special.

Well apart from the fact that he escaped an orphanage as a child from demons and could've died.

But nobody _knew_ that, so why did he stare at him like that?

And why did he remind him so much of Norman?


	4. 81194

"Say, Kuro, we never talk about your real family before you were adopted. Who were your parents? If you remember them"

It was exactly 12am, Kuroo was at his best friend Kenma's house, he watched them play video games while they had some random conversations, Kenma's parents weren't home, they were out of the country for their anniversary.

"Oh, my parents?" This was a pretty sensitive topic for Kuroo, obviously. He hated the fact that his mother was that _woman_.

Also, he didn't want to tell Kenma about his past. They knew he was adopted by a couple, he doesn't consider them his parents though. They're rarely home.

"I-I only know my mother... I don't know who my father is..."

Kenma nodded as Kuroo continued "She was... a kind woman....." he sighed, attempting not to say anything negative about her "She took care of us..."

"Us? There were more of you?"

"Uh, yeah in the o-orphanage..."

"Oh, okay... if you're uncomfortable we can stop talking about this"

Kuroo nodded "Thanks, I don't really have great memories from that place. Except for my best friends...."

Kenma yawned "You had _friends?"_

"Yes! Don't act so surprised! You're my friend!"

They rolled their eyes "Yeah I'm like, your only friend. Those other people from school are just manipulative liars"

"What about Yaku? Huh?" he glared at them.

"You guys argue on a daily basis, you're definitely not friends"

"What about Bokuto!?"

"Hm, maybe. When was the last time you actually had a conversation with him?"

Kuroo groaned and Kenma chuckled "Anyways, who were your best friends?"

"Their names were Norman and Emma..." he said while trying to block the memories of the two.

"Shit, sorry. I-I'm going to sleep..." he muttered.

Kenma nodded "Alright. Sorry if I said anything to make you uncomfortable or something..."

"I-It's fine..."

And so he went to sleep.

But then the memories came.

_Fire, demons, Norman, Emma_

**_Conny_ **

_He couldn't save her... he knew she was gonna die... and he didn't do anything..._

_She was just a child, she didn't deserve it..._

_Then, a flashback..._

_"Jesus, Ray. You're so emo" Norman laughed at the black haired male._

_"Oh shut up" he rolled his eyes._

_Emma giggled "Why does your hair look so stupid?"_

_"It's my bedhead, I don't want it took look like this, it just does!" Ray glared at her._

_"Sureeeeee"_

_He noticed Norman staring at Emma, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Probably from the cute giggle, and Ray felt jealousy taking over his body-_

_"...uro, Kuro_ , Kuroo!"

Kuroo abruptly woke up, Kenma shaking him awake.

They looked concerned "You were shaking in your sleep..." they muttered.

Kuroo just smirked teasingly "Are you worrying about me, Kenma?"

They glared at him "No, shut up"

"Just joking, Kitten"

"Don't fucking call me that. It makes it sound like we're dating...."

"We can if you want to" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Kenma grimaced "Ew, no. You're not my type"

"Kidding, kidding..."


	5. 22194

Suga sighed as he watched the freak duo fight for the 11037th time today, his eyes stuck on a certain orange haired boy.

The moment he saw Shoyo he was brought back to the time when he was a child at the orphanage with Emma and Ray.

He just reminded him so much of Emma, their personality, looks.

Sugawara knew he shouldn't stare but he couldn't help it, he felt like Hinata was Emma.

But he didn't want to confront the first year about it because he was too scared that he was probably wrong.

So he was silent about it and just watched Shoyo from afar.

Shoyo probably thought he was creepy for staring at him all the time.

"Suga, can you lock up tonight? I'm going out early with Iwaizumi tonight" Daichi walked up to the setter.

Koushi smiled "Alright have fun with your boyfriend~" he teased.

Daichi blushed a bit and rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah I will"

"Wait you didn't deny it- Hey! Daichi! Don't walk away from meeeeee!" Suga groaned, pouting.

"I should text Tooru and ask if he wants to come with me to spy on them.." he pulled out his phone to go text his best friend, but before he could he heard a familiar voice.

"U-Um Suga?"

Koushi put his phone away and looked at the person talking.

Shoyo.

"Yeah? What's up Hinata?" He asked, smiling brightly at the first year.

"After practice c-can we talk?"

Sugawara nodded "I have to lock up tonight so do you mind waiting?"

Hinata gave Suga a thumbs up and ran back to Kageyama.

Koushi sighed, a feeling of loneliness sinking in.

He missed Ray.

If only he confessed before they separated.

He remembered he had a plan to confess to him when they escaped, but he was too scared.

**After Practice**

Everybody got ready and left, except for Suga and Hinata.

Koushi locked the door "So, what did you need to talk about?"

Hinata fiddled with his fingers "Um... I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Do you have a crush on me?"

_What._


	6. 63194

Shoyo was sure of it.

Sugawara liked him.

Like in a crush way.

He was at least 90% sure.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

Sugawara's eyes widened.

"W-What? You're j-joking, right?"

Hinata was completely serious.

"It's obvious. The staring, the stuttering when you talk to me sometimes!"

Koushi laughed "You're smart. Wrong. But smart. Reminds me of her"

"Reminds you of who?"

His smile fell and he sighed "Just an old friend of mine..."

"So was I right?"

"No you were wrong, sorry you're just not my type" he ruffled Shoyo's hair.

"Then why do you stare at me all the time!?" The tangerine exclaimed.

"You remind me of a childhood friend of mine, she kinda looked like you... but I haven't seen her along with my other friend- well, crush in years"

Shoyo blinked "W-What were their names?"

"Emma and Ray"

The whole world froze.

Was Suga... Norman?

"Nor-"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I have to g-go home. I-I'll see y-you tomorrow H-Hinata" Koushi said, walking away.

Huh.

Shoyo groaned "I should get home and talk about this to mom, she'll understand..."

He got on his bike and rode home.

**At home**

"Mom! I'm home!" Shoyo called when he entered his house.

"Shoyo? It took you longer than usual to get home..."

Shoyo sighed "Well um I found out my vice captain was my best friend that I haven't seen in years.... and that he had a crush on Ray... but that's not important!"

Hinata sighed and hugged his mother "I'm going to bed, night..."

She chuckled "Alright, I'll tell Natsu not to bother you"

He nodded and went up to go to sleep.

He had a lot to think about.

**The Next Morning**

"Shoyo I don't want you to be late again! Please get up!"

Hinata had a plan.

He knew what he was going to do.

"Shoyo! Mom said to get up!" Natsu barged into his room.

Shoyo nodded "I will. Get out so I can get changed"

**School**

Hinata ran to the gym, he was a bit late.

Okay maybe he was extremely late.

He slept in a lot.

He ran into the gym "I'm sorry! I overslept again!"

"It's fine Hinata, just please try to come on time more often" Daichi said.

Shoyo nodded.

This was time for his plan.

He ran up to Suga and grabbed his wrist "Can we talk again? In the club room?"

Koushi hesitantly agreed and both of them left to the club room.

"What's up?"

Hinata took a deep breath.

"I missed you.... Norman"


	7. 22194

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I missed you Norman..."

Suga laughed a bit "What do you mean Hinata? Who's Norman? I'm Suga!"

"Don't lie to me I know it's you!"

Koushi fell silent.

"I abandoned that name, how did you-"

"Wait. Emma!?"

Shoyo chuckled "Yeah um.. surprise? I'm a guy now?"

Koushi tackled Shoyo to the ground, hugging him tightly.

He could feel the happy tears form in his eyes.

"I missed you so much..." he whispered in Hinata's ear.

He giggled "Missed ya too"

"I never thought I'd see you again"

"You're gonna suffocate me Norman-"

"Um actually is it okay if you don't call me Norman? I abandoned that name and I'm more used to Koushi now... and I guess we can be on first name basis now"

Shoyo giggled again "Yeah that's fine, you can call me Shoyo"

"Suga? Hinata? You've been in here for a whi-"

They looked at the person that entered.

"O-Oh Tanaka. Go back to the gym we'll be there soon"

Tanaka nodded, leaving the club room, visible confusion on his face.

Suga laughed "We should go"

He got up and reached out a hand to help the first year up.

"Uh you're crying..." Shoyo pointed out to Suga.

Suga laughed again and wiped his tears "You are too"

"Do you think we'll ever find Ray?" Hinata asked.

"I hope..."

Shoyo grinned "You like him, don't you? Like in a lovey dovey way?~"

Koushi's whole face went red "M-Maybe..."

"Ha! I knew it! If I ever see Gilda again she owes me food!"

"L-Let's just g-go back to the g-gym, they're w-waiting..."

Hinata laughed "You're so red right now!"

"I-I'm n-not!" Suga squeaked.

The shorter grabbed Koushi's wrist and dragged him out of the club room "I'm just teasing!"

Suga rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah"

"...hey, Shoyo?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you.... I hope we find Ray one day..."

"We will! Don't worry!"

Koushi couldn't not worry.


	8. 81194

"Kuroo! Stop falling asleep!"

Kuroo felt a smack on the back of his head and he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Yaku was glaring at him, standing beside his desk.

"You were barely paying attention in class" he said.

Kuroo shook his head "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night."

He was getting nightmares and flashbacks of the orphanage last night.

"Jeez you seem to never get any sleep, do you?"

Yet again he just shook his head.

Yaku rolled his eyes "Try to sleep tonight. Please"

"Awe Yakkun you care about me~" Kuroo teased.

"Shut up"

And with that, Yaku walked away.

Kuroo sighed.

**End of the day at practice**

"Kuro. I'm going to start forcing you to sleep if you don't stop almost falling asleep and getting hit by a ball"

Another ball collided into the rooster rip-off's head, this time intentionally.

"Kenma! That hurtssss!" He groaned.

"Good"

Kuroo flipped them off as they walked away doing the same.

_"I hope your charger only works at a certain angle"_ Kuroo muttered and walked over to Yaku.

The taller yawned, earning a look from Yaku.

"I'm done with this. Kuroo. Go home. Sleep. I don't care if you're the captain. You should take care of yourself"

Kuroo groaned for what seemed like the 8088th **(ha inside joke-)** time today.

"Fine, fine. I'll go sleep" he said and walked away to get changed so he could leave.

**Later**

**Nekoma GC**

**Kyanma:** we're having a training camp or something soon right?

**Mother Yaku:** Mhm. Why?

**Kyanma:** Just wondering who's gonna be there...

**Mother Yaku:** You just wanna know if Karasuno is coming -.-

**Kyanma:** maybe

**Mother Yaku:** Sure 🙄 I feel like you're in love with their energetic short middle blocker

**Kyanma:** I have a ✨boyfriend✨

**Mother Yaku:** Oh. Right.

**Rooster:** That's the first time I've seen Kenma use the sparkle emojis

**Mother Yaku:** Kuroo. S L E E P

**Rooster:** Okay okay! Goodnight!

Kuroo read over the texts as he sat on his bed.

So Karasuno's coming...

When they had a practice game with them, Kuroo couldn't help but stare at their setter.

Not the angry black haired one. The silver haired one.

_"God Ray. What's gonna happen when you see Norman again? Is it gonna be him or the pretty setter?"_

He sighed "I should just sleep...."


End file.
